<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You by DaniMeows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451742">The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows'>DaniMeows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adrinette april 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life isn’t a fairytale and it’s time to stop dreaming,” she’d said.</p><p>She deserved a dream. A fairytale romance.</p><p>That finally gave Adrien both an idea and a chance for Google to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adrinette april 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't understand the prompt #marinette challenge so I changed it to Marinette Appreciation.</p><p>This is a sequel to yesterday's drabble...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Google couldn’t help him. None of the ideas seemed to give Adrien what he wanted. For the millionth time in his life, Adrien wished that he had an adult he could talk about his problems to. Plagg might be ancient but most of his ideas were less than stellar.</p><p>“Just give her cheese,” was not the most useful bits of advice.</p><p>He wanted… to be able to say he was sorry without saying the words. He couldn’t just say to her, “hey so I’m actually Chat Noir and last night you told me how much I’d hurt you oftentimes inadvertently, I’m sorry. I never meant for any of it to hurt you.”</p><p>That would reveal his identity. And then Ladybug would kill him and he could put Marinette in serious danger which would kill him.</p><p>But he needed to make it up to her somehow in order to win the fair maiden.</p><p>“Life isn’t a fairytale and it’s time to stop dreaming,” she’d said.</p><p>She deserved a dream. A fairytale romance.</p><p>That finally gave Adrien both an idea and a chance for Google to save him.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette stared at the flowers and the letter that her mother had called her down to get after it was delivered to her.</p><p>Purple hyacinths, red carnations, and yellow daffodils made an interesting but pretty bouquet.</p><p>
  <em>Marinette,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are so many things I want to say to you but words aren’t coming to me easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was when I thought of the language of flowers. I included the sheets that I’m using just in case other sections of google have completely different meanings. It would be just my luck for one of these blooms or the other ones coming to have an insulting meaning elsewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re amazing Marinette.</em>
</p><p>There was no signature. The handwriting looked familiar to her but she couldn’t place it. Her mind was still on the flowers and what they could mean.</p><p>Red Carnations: Admiration. Purple Hyacinth: I Am Sorry, please forgive me. Daffodil : The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You.</p><p>Marinette smiled as she arranged her flowers on her desk and ran to her sketchbook more inspired to design than she had in days.</p><p>The day before had been one of those awful days where she’d wondered if Marinette as herself mattered… these flowers proved that she did matter a lot to someone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>